


It All Starts Now

by SingularToast



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingularToast/pseuds/SingularToast
Summary: If she starts now, she won’t be able to stop. The file laid there, innocently waiting for her to confirm the nagging suspicions vying for attention in her brain.





	It All Starts Now

_Secret Gavin. Secret Ryan._

“What was that?”

Meg spared just a brief look at Officer Collins, too caught up in her thoughts. “Nothing,” she muttered, and turned to walk over to her desk.

She sat in the chair slowly, the thought that any sudden movements might betray her somehow at the very front of her mind. Staring at the stack of folders at the edge of her desk, she glared at the perfect little printed labels on each.

Golden Boy.

Vagabond.

Fake AH Crew.

If she starts now, she won’t be able to stop. Grabbing Mogar’s file first, she flipped it open and stood, beginning to pace back and forth. The file laid there, innocently waiting for her to confirm the nagging suspicions vying for attention in her brain.

“Turney?”

Meg snapped out of her reverie, whirling to face Collins. He held up his hands like he wanted to settle her, calm her, stop her from flying into a panic … and she couldn’t take it.

“Excuse me.”

She pushed past him, barely managing a short apology as he yelped in surprise. She had to get out of there. Right now.

She was halfway out of town, flying down the Los Santos Freeway when she first saw them. Two motorbikes wove in and out of traffic six cars back, the roar of their modded engines just creeping over the sound of her radio blaring.

She knew it was them. She didn’t know how, or why, but she just knew.

Meg shook her head, then violently slammed it back against the headrest, begging for her thoughts to be shaken into some kind of order. Only one stood out in her mind, and she went with her gut and obeyed.

_Fast._

Downshifting, she veered into the next lane without looking, the short blast of a horn not breaking her concentration as she overtook the two cars in front and switched lanes again. One truck was being a little asshole and sped up to keep pace with her, so she used the full width of her lane to swerve near him, forcing him to brake and veer off, leaving a gap just big enough for her to duck in and overtake again.

A glance in the rear-view mirror showed that the two bikes were not only keeping pace, they were catching up.

She peeled off the highway as the surrounding terrain thinned, hurtling off into a nearby field. Two engines revved high behind her as they gained air off the road’s sloped edge, and she stomped heavily on the brakes to swerve through a swath of wheat.

She felt her tyres lose grip, skidding over the loose earth, before the patrol car spun out and shuddered to a halt.

Cursing loudly, Meg turned the wheel crushed the accelerator–

Nothing happened, except the whine of a high revving engine and the feeling of tipping to the right.

On the plus side, her wayward followers were covered in muck.

She scrambled from the driver’s seat and out into the field. Slamming the door shut, Meg took off at a run, but it was futile. Strong arms swept around her waist and picked her up off her feet.

Meg kicked and screamed, thrashing as hard as she could to escape the bind he had on her.

“Love, please! It’s just us! Gav and lovely Ryan!”

“They’re not the only names you’re known by though!” She spat, nails digging into the black sleeve of a leather jacket, hoping she could get through to the flesh beneath.

The voice of her assailant was tight and rough with exertion. “She knows, Gav.”

Meg threw her head back, connecting with his face in a dull crunch, and slipped from his arms. Drawing her pistol, she rounded on the two of them, aiming high.

Gavin stood before her with his hands up, similar to how Trevor had tried to placate her. His face was a mask of worry.

Ryan wasn’t wearing a mask like her mind’s eye pictured, but his expression was twisted in anger and pain. “Damnit, Meg, you could’ve broken my nose!”

“Interesting! I’ll break something else in a minute if you don’t stay back!”

“Girl?” Gavin took a step forward, and she aimed directly at him.

“Not another step.”

Ryan was too cocky, crossing his arms and levelling her with a droll stare. “She won’t shoot us, Gav.”

That did it. Meg squeezed the trigger and a shot rang out, the dirt near Gavin’s feet kicking up in a puff as he squawked and danced a foot away. "You’re a lunatic!”

“Are you serious?” She exploded, her aim dropping momentarily. “ _I’m_  the lunatic! Says the Golden Boy siding with a vicious killer?”

Gavin stopped moving, his hands dropping to his sides as he looked at her, his expression growing forlorn. “Girl, you know that’s not–”

“What? Not true?” If Meg was in a more stable state of mind she would recognise that her shrill words sounded hysterical. As it was, all she could do was drag in breath after breath, trying to calm her racing –definitely not broken– heart. “Tell me it’s not true, Gav. I dare you.”

His eyes flicked to Ryan and back helplessly.

“We never lied to you, Meg,” Ryan said quietly. “You never really asked us what we do for a living.”

“Omission is still a lie, Haywood.” Her eyes were stinging, and she dashed a hand against them in frustration. Her hand came away wet.

 _Why?_  How, even? How had these two idiots wormed their way in?

“I’m the Vagabond,” Ryan declared, and she trained the pistol on him again even as she hung on to every word. “Gavin is the Golden Boy. We are members of Fake AH. Have been for quite some time.” He took one step forward, and when she didn’t react he took another. And another. “But you’re a cop, Meg. We trust you…” His voice dropped, and she felt her resolve waiver. “I trust you. Trust you to do the right thing here, whatever you think that is.”

Her arms quivered then dropped, her pistol hanging limply in her hand.

“It’s still us, girl,” Gavin said, the soft hope glowing in his expression making her heart ache. “We’re still the same guys you have bevs with. The guys you have a good time with.” He swallowed. “The guys you–“

“Don’t,” she whispered, not sure if they even heard her. Memories of the nights the three of them shared danced in her mind and her heart felt so heavy. “You can’t. We can’t. I have to take you in.”

Watching Gavin’s shoulders fall made her feel about two inches tall.

“Then do it,” Ryan said, his tone stony. “Take us to the station.” He stalked over to her abandoned patrol car and bent over the hood, crossing his wrists behind his back, ready for her to apprehend him. “Do it.”

Gavin strode forward too, sticking his crossed wrists in Meg’s face. “If you cuff him, you’ll have to cuff me too.”

She sighed, batting his hands away. “I only have one set of cuffs.”

“Oh. Then cuff him. He’s a dangerous killer and all.” Gavin met her eyes with his sad ones. “It’ll look good if you bring in the Vagabond in cuffs.”

Right. Her job. If she walked in the doors of the station with the Vagabond bound and the Golden Boy trailing behind them, she’d be legend.

She looked at her two boys, one staring at her like she was his whole world, the other meeting her gaze unflinchingly as he waited for her to abandon them.

Meg knew what she had to do.

She marched forward and slapped the cuffs around Ryan’s wrists, fastening the links tight. Gavin pleaded and begged behind her, and she tried her best to ignore him knowing this was the only way. But before she could guide Ryan around to the back door he rounded on her, still intimidating even with his hands cuffed behind his back.

“Tell me this is just about the job.”

She wished she could shut him up.

Her traitorous mind provided one method of keeping his lips occupied. She swayed forward, wanting to follow through and kiss him like she had the other night, obscuring his words until only moans were left between them.

“Of course it’s about the job. I’m a cop, Haywood.” She flashed her badge and attempted a smirk. “LSPD’s finest.”

Gavin looked sullen and Ryan stoic as they stared out their windows in the back of her patrol car. The air was rife with tension and Meg bit her lip, tearing through Los Santos with a determination she hadn’t felt before. If either of them realised the route she was taking, neither said anything. Until …

“Girl, this isn’t the station?”

She switched off the engine after pulling into her driveway, and the silence in the car shifted. Gone was the defeat, and in it’s place something seemed to grow.

"I need you to explain,” she whispered, finally turning in her seat to face them. “I need to know.”

“Meg.” Ryan’s face was earnest as he threaded the fingers of both hands through the grate that separated her from them. “We’ll tell you everything. Just give us a chance.”

She blinked. “Ryan. Where are your cuffs?”

A cheerful smile and bright eyes hovered in her peripheral. “I picked them!”

She closed her eyes and counted to three before levelling Gavin with a heavy stare. "Rule number one of Meg’s patrol car; no breaking your boyfriend out of their handcuffs.”


End file.
